Embrasser le garçon sur la bouche
by MeiyaBlah
Summary: Un bal. De l'alcool. Un étrange maléfice mis au point par Dumbledore... Cette soirée promet d'être inoubliable ! Et de révéler certaines choses. Qui auraient peut-être dû rester secrètes, d'ailleurs. (Personnages - un peu - OOC ; juste pour rire.)


**HELLO ! =) **

**Titre** : Embrasser le garçon sur la bouche.

**Pairing** : Severus Rogue/Harry Potter. Oh ! Deux garçons ! *O* /BAM./

**Genre** : Heum... ?

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à _J. K. Rowling_ : les personnages, les lieux, l'univers,... SAUF l'histoire, qui est à _moi_. M'enfin, vu le gros cliché que c'est, j'imagine aisément n'être pas la première à la penser.

**Rating** : Tous publics.

**Note** : C'est un OS, avec des personnages complètement OOC. C'était juste pour m'amuser. C'est ma p'tite-soeur qui me l'a heu... commandé. x) C'était pour son anniversaire. Comment ça '_j'aurais pu me contenter d'un sachet de smarties_' ? TT

C'est la première fanfiction que je poste ici. J'ai _enfin _compris comment ça fonctionnait, pour poster. Youhou. J'ai plus vraiment de cheveux, à force de me les arracher... Mais, ça valait le coup, j'imagine, puisque j'ai réussi ! **

On me félicite, on lit, et on commente ! Alez ! Hop, hop, hop, mes choux ! :3

**E M B R A S S E R . L E . G A R ****Ç** ** O N . S U R . L A . B O U C H E **

Exceptionnellement, le whisky-pur-feu coulait à flot dans le château, et ce avec l'approbation du directeur. Chacun avait mis son plus beau costume et toutes arboraient leur plus jolie robe.

Hermione, au bras de Ronald était à couper le souffle, Ron était ridicule et Harry, sa cavalière à ses côtés, réfléchissait. Même les professeurs étaient présents. Parfois contre leur gré, il est vrai... La majorité s'amusait, tout comme les étudiants, ils dansaient sur la musique entraînante, même s'ils étaient censés être là avant tout pour encadrer la fête, la surveiller et gérer les problèmes de tout ordre.

Cette soirée, ce bal, avait déjà été répété dans la tête de tous. Il avait une signification particulière pour certains, c'était une simple occasion de s'amuser pour d'autres. Et pour un nombre infime, c'était plutôt perçu comme étant une obligation.

Harry Potter était là par obligation. S'exhiber sur la piste de danse accompagné d'une jolie jeune fille n'était pas sa définition d'une soirée réussie. C'était surtout la partie « _accompagné d'une fille_ » qui lui posait problème. Il aurait préféré être au bras d'un bel éphèbe... Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Parce que cela l'aurait conduit à avouer son homosexualité à tout le monde. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Les remarques, les regards, les insultes et tout le reste, ce serait trop. Et puis, s'il l'annonçait, il ferait sûrement encore la Une de tous les journaux pendant plusieurs semaines. Ce qui entraînerait immanquablement hypothèses erronées, rumeurs sans fondements, interviews et débats. Toutes ces choses pour si peu... Autant garder cette autre « tare » secrète, faire comme si de rien n'était.

Même ses deux meilleurs-amis n'étaient au courant de rien et le charriaient sans cesse à-propos des filles.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avez assez d'y aller de son commentaire macho à chaque fois qu'il croisait une jolie fille en étant accompagné de quelqu'un. C'était faire semblant, c'était mentir, c'était_ se_ mentir.

Ainsi, sa cavalière avait trouvé un autre garçon, plus agréable et prêt à la faire danser, lui. Tant mieux, au moins elle ne se collerait pas à lui tout le reste de cette foutue soirée.

Harry s'était installé au bar apparut pour l'occasion. Il buvait whisky-pur-feu sur whisky-pur-feu. Il en était à son cinquième, en demanda un sixième.

Le barman rechignait à le lui donner, il disait alors, un doigt appuyé sur son sternum, l'œil menaçant :

**« Je suis Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu, et si tu veux que je sauve tes jolies petites fesses lors de l'affrontement final, tu ferais mieux de me donner ce satané verre ! »**

Après tout, s'il parvenait encore à assembler autant de mots et à les prononcer sans trop de difficultés, il pouvait bien lui donner un verre de plus...

**« Monsieur Potter, je pense que vous avez assez bu. »**

C'était Rogue. Dumbledore l'avait chargé du cas « Potter », lui était trop occupé à danser et à rire au milieu des autres.

**« C'est gentil de penser pour moi, mais je peux le faire tout seul... »**

Et il posa une main sur ses robes au niveau de son torse pour le repousser.

Rogue darda son regard noir sur le barman.

**« Combien de verres a-t-il bu ? »**

L'autre sembla réfléchir un court instant avant de dire, sous la pression du regard posé sur lui :

**« Cinq, je crois. »**

Et Harry de s'écrier, en levant une main qu'il rabattit fortement sur le comptoir :

**« J'en veux un sixième ! »**

Rogue se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait été désigné pour s'occuper de Potter, puis dit :

**« Pas question. »**

Il s'adressait aux deux personnes présentes à ses côtés.

L'élève ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord de se voir enlever son doux breuvage alcoolisé.

**« Vous pouvez pas m'empêcher de boire si je veux... »**

Puis, il rejoua la carte du :

**« Je suis Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu, et si tu veux que je sauve tes jolies petites fesses lors de l'affrontement final, tu ferais mieux de me donner ce satané verre ! »**

A Severus Rogue, qui arqua un sourcil avant de répliquer :

**« Potter. Je sais qui vous êtes et vous ne m'impressionnez pas. Ensuite, depuis quand vous permettez-vous de me tutoyer ? Les accords pourtant simples que requiert le vouvoiement ne sont-ils plus à votre portée ? » **

Il ne perdait jamais de son mordant, peut importe les circonstances. Il repoussa le verre rempli d'un liquide ambré que Potter essayait d'attraper.

**« Je vous serez reconnaissant, aussi, de ne pas me rappeler que l'avenir du monde repose entre vos mains. » **

C'était vraiment déprimant de penser comme cela. Alors, si en plus il le lui rappelait...

**« Et merci de laisser mes fesses là où elles sont... »**

Sur ce, il tira sur le bras d'Harry, l'entraîna loin du bar.

**« Plus d'alcool, j'ai dis. »**

Harry le suivait, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Il manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Rogue leur frayait un chemin à travers la foule dont il se moquait. Il serrait le poignet endoloris du plus jeune et le menait là où ils pourraient respirer et s'entendre penser.

Finalement, il s'arrêta au pied du grand escalier, le libéra de son étreinte.

**« Je veux danser... »**

Se plaignit l'adolescent, debout face au professeur.

**« Non, vous ne voulez pas. »**

C'était une affirmation.

**« Vous savez mieux que moi ce que je veux ? »**

Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de défi. Il le défiait de répondre que oui, de lui dire qu'il le savait mieux que lui. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, puisqu'il ajouta, en colère :

**« Tout le monde pense savoir ce que je veux ! Personne ne prend en compte ce que je dis. Ils pensent tous savoir mieux que moi ce que j'aime ! On m'oblige à être celui qui convient et m'interdit d'être celui que je suis vraiment ! C'est injuste... »**

Impassible, Rogue reboutonnait un bouton, à sa manche. Il releva son regard vers lui :

**« Si vous vous rendez compte seulement aujourd'hui que la vie est injuste, vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre... »**

D'un coup de baguette il stabilisa un vase qu'une élève avait faillit envoyer se briser sur le sol transformé en piste de danse, puis, il continua :

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez réellement ? »**

Harry parut désarçonné, un moment. Avait-il mal entendu ou venait-il bien de lui demander ce qu'il avait cru comprendre ? Pourquoi s'intéresser à ce qu'il désirait ? Ce n'était pas son genre, cela cachait sûrement quelque chose. De mauvais, pour lui. Mais, l'alcool qui se diffusait lentement dans ses veines l'empêchait de pousser sa réflexion plus loin. Et pour une fois qu'on lui demandait ce qu'il voulait, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance de lui dire tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

**« Je veux... Je veux arrêter de voir ma photo dans les journaux, je ne veux pas qu'on me traite de menteur puis qu'on s'excuse d'avoir pensé ça, je veux que les gens arrêtent d'être hypocrites, je ne veux pas que l'avenir du monde repose entre mes mains, comme vous le dîtes, je veux que vous arrêtiez de me rabaisser dès que vous en avez l'occasion et je veux que le monde accepte que je ne suis pas tel qu'il veut que je sois... »**

L'alcool lui était peut être bénéfique. Il semblait y trouver une facilité d'élocution que Rogue ne lui connaissait pas.

**« Et si vous arrêtiez de vous plaindre ? Vous vous plaignez de ne pas être vous, mais qu'est-ce qu'y peuvent les autres ? Contentez-vous de mener votre vie comme vous l'entendez sans prêter attention à ce que l'on en dit... »**

Vraiment, c'était pas grand chose...

Encore une fois, il avait réussi à surprendre Harry. C'était lui ou ce qu'il venait de dire ressemblait beaucoup à un conseil ? Et, c'était lui ou ils entretenaient une conversation que l'on pouvait qualifier de... civilisée ?

**« Où est votre cavalière ? »**

Interrogea le Maître des Potions, ne se rappelant pas l'avoir vu à ses côtés, au comptoir du bar.

Harry se renfrogna, et en haussant les épaules livra :

**« J'en sais rien... »**

Il s'assit sur les marches, sa tête commençait à tourner, légèrement.

**« Et bien, il va falloir que vous la retrouviez ou que que vous trouviez quelqu'un d'autre. »**

Alors qu'Harry allait demander pourquoi, Dumbledore se saisit d'un micro et pris la parole.

**« Chers élèves, lorsque minuit sonnera, tous vous devrez embrasser votre partenaire. Trouvez en un si vous êtes seul. C'est une obligation, un sortilège a été mis en place et une... heu... « malédiction » touchera ceux qui n'auront pas le courage d'embrasser celle ou celui pour qui son cœur bat. Enfin... Les sentiments ne sont pas obligatoires, s'il n'y a personne d'autre, vous pouvez tout aussi bien embrasser un ou une amie... Bonne soirée ! » **

Ah... Oui, il la comprenait, maintenant, l'utilité d'avoir une cavalière. D'un côté, il avait peur de ce que la malédiction pouvait être. Après tout, avec Dumbledore et son imagination débordante, on pouvait très légitimement s'attendre au pire. Et d'un autre côté, il n'avait envie d'embrasser personne ! Encore moins une de ces filles trop maquillées qui lui couraient après...

Et Rogue ? Qui est-ce qu'il embrasserait lui ?

**« Et vous ? »**

Se risqua-t-il à lui demander.

**« Plaît-il ? »**

Il ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

**« Vous, vous embrasserez qui ? »**

Après s'être dit que cela ne le regardait vraiment pas, il décida de lui répondre quand même. Après tout, cette question n'avait rien de personnel.

**« Personne. Les professeurs sont... dispensés. »**

Et Harry pu distinctement l'entendre ajouter :

**« Heureusement. »**

S'il avait dû s'adonner à ce genre d'activités, il aurait depuis longtemps déjà démissionné. Et tant pis pour sa couverture d'agent double auprès de Voldemort.

La curiosité de l'étudiant le poussa à se risquer :

**« Heureusement ? Il n'y a personne qui vous plaît ? »**

Les yeux du professeur lui jetèrent des éclairs.

**« Potter... En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? »**

Effectivement. Cela ne le regardait absolument pas.

**« Ça, ça veut dire que si, y a quelqu'un ! C'est qui ? »**

L'alcool semblait lui délier la langue, lui faire perdre son habituelle méfiance à l'égard de l'homme, toujours égal à lui-même. Ce dernier semblait plus être agacé que véritablement en colère. Cependant, il allait lui répondre quelque chose de bien senti, juste pour la forme, lorsqu'une furie rousse se jeta sur Potter, ce qui le coupa dans son élan. Elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui. Elle avait pris place sur ses genoux, entourait son cou de ses bras et lui faisait les yeux doux. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle débita :

**« Harry... Dis, Harry... Tu voudrais bien m'embrasser ? Hein, Harry ? Dis oui, s'il te plaît ! »**

Elle semblait prête à fondre en larmes si jamais il lui refusait ce simple baiser.

**« Ginny ! Tu m'étouffes ! Et non, je ne peux pas t'embrasser : je suis gay ! »**

Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Ginny l'avait déjà giflé et était partie en courant retrouver Dean Thomas, celui qui depuis le début de la soirée la faisait danser.

Il amena sa main à sa joue rougie par la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir et ouvrit grand les yeux avant de les refermer et de murmurer :

**« Oh, putain... Non, je ne peux pas lui avoir dis ça. Je ne peux pas. C'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai fais ! Je suis complètement fichu. »**

Et de se prendre la tête entre les mains, se retenant de sangloter.

Rogue avait suivit la scène avec intérêt, esquissa un demi sourire. Ainsi, le Survivant, tombeur de ses dames, aimait exclusivement les hommes ? La gente féminine serait très certainement tout aussi déçue que l'avait été la dernière des Weasley.

Harry, se rappelant de la présence de Rogue releva les yeux et croisa son regard à la fois vide et profond. Il vit le sourire moqueur qu'il arborait. Et cela l'énerva.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ? »**

Peut-être que le ton utilisé avait été un peu trop agressif et insolent...

Si ça ce trouve, Rogue était le pire des homophobes que l'Angleterre portait en son sein, et cela ajouterait une raison supplémentaire à la liste des raisons qu'il avait déjà de vouloir le tuer. Ou pire...

**« Pas ce ton avec moi, n'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez. Je pensais simplement qu'il y avait de meilleures manières de faire son coming-out... »**

Ah oui ? Et comment il s'y serait pris, lui ?

**« Ah oui ? Et comment vous vous y seriez pris, vous ? »**

Oups. Il n'avait pas voulu demander ça tout haut... Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux se contenter de penser tout bas.

Snape haussa un sourcil. Encore. Et puis, décida de lui répondre. Cela pourrait peut-être lui servir... Une chose au moins qu'il écouterait. De tous ses discours, celui-ci serait assurément retenu.

**« Moi, j'aurais fais les choses en grand. J'aurais embrassé un garçon, petit-ami non-officiel, ami ou ennemi, au milieu de tout le monde. Ensuite, pour les crétins pour qui cela n'aurait pas été assez clair, et pour ceux qui auraient pensé à une blague, j'aurais déclamé mon amour pour les hommes, en insistant bien. Puis, j'aurais quitté la salle, la tête haute, le regard fier. Digne. Voilà ce que, moi, j'aurais fais. »**

Harry avait écouté avec une attention particulière. Tout à coup, il se sentait très lâche, incapable d'agir de cette façon. Alors qu'il commençait à se lamenter sur son manque d'audace, la voix de Rogue s'éleva à nouveau, mais elle semblait brisée.

**« C'est ce que j'aurais fais. Si j'en avais eu le courage. »**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit cela. Il ne savait juste pas. Le besoin, peut-être, de se confier à ce propos avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et, à Potter, parce qu'il avait été là, lui avait rappelé lui à la même époque de sa vie. Ce gamin, qu'il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas voir en peinture, ce gamin infernal, prétentieux et immature, avait avec lui le point commun d'être différent à ce niveau là.

S'il avait espéré être mieux après s'être livré, il s'était trompé. Même, il s'en voulait de lui avoir dit. C'était une information qu'il pourrait très bien retourner contre lui. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans cette situation de faiblesse, il n'y était plus habitué. Ce rôle, qui lui était auparavant attitré, avait trouvé un nouvel interprète. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il lui revienne.

Sur son visage, rien ne transparaissait de ses réflexions. En apparence, il restait impassible. Ce masque, construit au fil des années par les tourments, les défaites, les humiliations qu'il avait vécu, était loin d'être fragile et jamais ne se briserait pour si peu.

Il avait toujours l'air hautain, supérieur et dur qu'il affichait en permanence lorsqu'il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans une majestueuse envolée de robes noires.

Harry était sous le choc. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ça possible. Severus Rogue... gay ? Ce n'était pas un mauvais tour qu'il lui jouait ? Non, pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Et puis, cette révélation avait été faite avec le plus grand sérieux.

Alors que Rogue allait atteindre la fin du couloir et qu'il disparaîtrait pas la même occasion de son champ de vision, Harry se réveilla, se releva et cria :

**« Professeur ! Professeur, attendez ! »**

Il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Rogue s'arrêta et se retourna.

Harry, en quelques grandes et rapides enjambées se retrouva rapidement à sa hauteur.

**« Et Lily ? »**

Deux petits mots, une interrogation qui le rongeait.

**« Plaît-il ? »**

Qu'est-ce que Lily venait faire dans l'annonce de son homosexualité ?

**« Hé bien... Vous étiez amoureux de ma mère, non ? »**

C'était normalement même une des principales raisons de la mésentente entre James et Severus.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans le récit de cette histoire maintenant. Il allait résumer tout ça en un seul et unique mot de trois lettres.

**« Non. »**

Non ? Comment ça, non ?

**« Non ? »**

L'étonnement se lisait dans ses yeux émeraudes.

**« Non... »**

Ses sentiments à l'égard de la jolie rousse, Evans de son nom de jeune-fille, il ne les décrivait plus comme étant de l'amour et ce, depuis leur cinquième ou sixième année à Poudlard.

**« Mais pourtant... »**

Insista le rouge et or, ne comprenant pas. Il ne pu terminer, Rogue le coupa :

**« Écoutez, ça va sûrement vous rappeler quelqu'un : «_ Vous savez mieux que moi ce que j'aime ? _». Voilà. »**

Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de son temps avec ça. Il était vingt-trois heures trente, d'après l'horloge magique, et il n'en pouvait plus de cette « musique » de barge. Il avait des copies qui l'attendaient, il pourrait les corriger ce soir et les rendre le lendemain matin pour voir les mines indignées des troisième année... Ainsi, il débuterait bien sa journée.

Il continua donc son chemin, non sans avoir lancé à Potter :

**« Plus qu'une demie heure pour trouver celui qui acceptera de vous embrasser. Car ce doit être un baiser consenti et non imposé... »**

Il s'éloigna.

Harry eut une illumination. Il courra, rattrapa Rogue, lui barra le chemin, l'empêchant de descendre les escaliers.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? »**

Réaction du taciturne maître des Potions. Pourrait-il, un jour, atteindre ses cachots ?

**« Monsieur... je pensais que, peut-être... peut-être vous... heu... »**

Il voyait où il voulait en venir. N'avait pas l'intention de lui venir en aide. Il allait devoir formuler sa demande seul. Pour se la voir refusée de suite.

**« Vous accepteriez de... de... de m'embrasser ? »**

Il était nerveux, avait fournit un véritable effort pour parvenir à lui quémander un baiser. Son regard fuyait le sien. Il connaissait la réponse qu'il lui donnerait, la redoutait tout de même.

**« Non. Bien sûr que non. »**

Le « _bien sûr que non _», facultatif, l'avait vexé.

**« Et pourquoi ? »**

Ses yeux verts avaient retrouvé leur lueur de défi habituelle. Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches, fronça les sourcils.

Il devait être tombé bien bas s'il en était arrivé à le supplier de l'embrasser. Lui, Rogue, la terreur des cachots, réputé autant pour sa cruauté que pour son physique que tous qualifiaient d'ingrat.

Il lui demandait la raison de son refus ? Bon, il était dans un bon jour, il allait lui répondre.

**« Parce que les gamins capricieux et insupportables aux yeux verts ne sont pas du tout mon genre. »**

Ça, c'était ce qu'il disait. La véritable raison, c'est celle qu'il ajouta ensuite :

**« Et aussi parce que je suis votre professeur, qu'on pourrait me renvoyer et que je serais sans aucun doute accusé de détournement de mineur et pourquoi pas, même, de tentative de viol... »**

Alors, vraiment, pour un simple baiser, cela n'en valait pas la peine...

Mais puisqu'il refusait, Harry décida qu'il le ferait céder.

**« S'il vous plaît ? »**

Les supplications ne serviraient sans doute à rien.

**« Non. »**

Il le savait.

Il tenta autre chose, qu'il savait être tout aussi vain.

**« Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je sois touché par cette autre malédiction ? »**

Il observa Harry comme s'il était un parfait imbécile.

**« Bien sûr que si. »**

Il ne l'appréciait pas le moins du monde et il pensait qu'il souhaiterait lui éviter cela ?

**« Maintenant Potter, laissez moi passer. »**

Mais Potter ne voulait pas bouger.

Un léger coup de baguette magique eut raison de l'étudiant : Rogue l'envoya promener un peu plus loin, en arrière, au bout du couloir. Harry eut un court instant de désorientation, l'alcool n'aidant aucunement, avant de retrouver un certain équilibre.

Déjà, le charismatique et taciturne Maître des Potions continuait son chemin, enfin libéré de cet incontrôlable et ignorant sorcier. Il gagna ses cachots à une allure rapide et ne se retourna pas, par crainte de voir ce visage honni. Il entra prestement dans son antre adorée et claqua magiquement la lourde porte. Il fit léviter jusqu'à son bureau un tas de parchemins qu'il avait ramassé le matin même. Il s'assit et dévissa un pot d'encre rouge, se saisit d'une plume sombre.

Et le temps défilait.

Harry se rongeait réellement les sangs. Cette histoire de malédiction, ça le mettait vraiment dans tous ces états. Il en tremblait. Des idées toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment faire pour qu'il accepte ? Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à subir ce que Dumbledore avait imaginé. Non merci, il s'en passerait avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Il tournait en rond dans les sous-sols, passait et repassait devant les cachots de son professeur. Sans oser frapper et se retrouver face à lui, une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait plus quoi tenter, de quelle façon lui faire changer d'avis, comment l'attirer à ses lèvres alors qu'il s'y refusait, totalement. Un coup d'œil apeuré à sa montre. Vingt-trois heure cinquante.

Un regard, pur automatisme, à son horloge. Vingt-trois heure cinquante et une. Il se surprit à se demander si Potter avait trouvé quelqu'un qui consentirait à l'embrasser. Il secoua la tête : non, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il abaissa les yeux sur la dernière des copies.

Par Merlin, plus que dix minutes ! Il sentait son cœur qui battait plus rapidement que d'ordinaire, y apposa une main. La peur, le stress. Et dire que ses réactions étaient moins excessives lorsqu'il se trouvait face à Voldemort... C'était vraiment à n'y rien comprendre. Il décoiffa ses cheveux déjà très indisciplinés en y passant rageusement ses mains. Ils n'avaient rien fait, mais il avait une furieuse envie d'en arracher quelques poignées. Il se laisse glisser contre le mur de pierres, froid. Il respira lentement, essaya de se calmer, de trouver une solution. Il se dit que, après tout, ce qu'avait concocté Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être réellement dangereux. Il n'était pas fou à ce point, si ? Bon, d'accord. Dans le doute, autant faire ce qu'il fallait pour éviter de s'en rendre compte par soi-même... C'était certainement plus prudent. On ne savait jamais réellement à quoi s'attendre, avec ce directeur.

C'était lui ou est-ce que le temps avait décidé de se déchainer et de passer deux fois plus vite ? Vingt-trois heure cinquante sept. C'était possible, vraiment ? Non, parce que, il en était toujours au même point. Pas plus avancé que précédemment.

Seveurs avait glissé les copies dans un tiroir et reposé l'encre et la plume, nettoyée, dans un autre. Un autre regard, inconscient, vers l'heure. Vingt-trois heure cinquante-huit. Qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait bien faire ? De toute façon, peut lui importait, il n'en avait rien à faire...

Bon, bon, bon. Il était temps d'agir. Dans une minute et demie il était fort probable qu'il se transforme en bovin, s'il ne faisait rien. Alors, il pris une profonde respiration et frappa quelques coups brefs à la porte austère. Peut-être avec trop peu de conviction et de force, il est vrai. Il laissa passer une foulée de secondes, très précieuse, avant de trouver le courage de frapper à nouveau. Plus fort, avec plus d'entrain.

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? C'est maintenant, qu'il a besoin que la porte s'ouvre. Maintenant, maintenant, maintenant, pas dans... une minute. Merlin, une seule petite minute et il gouterait à ce sortilège. Il sentait une perle de sueur qui roulait lentement sur sa tempe. Quel supplice, l'attente, vraiment !

Il en avait assez. Au revoir, la retenue. Il tambourina sauvagement à la porte. Ça, il en était certain, ça allait le faire bouger.

Gagné.

Mauvais, il se leva, ouvrit la porte brusquement, prépara quelques répliques acerbes. Qu'il n'eut pas le temps de lui offrir.

Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait pas daigné lui ouvrir, les deux premières fois. Par contre, il pensait seulement l'entendre se lamenter, encore. Pas à ce qu'il agisse.

Surprise. Minuit. Prestement, Harry avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avant de prendre délicatement son visage entre ses deux mains, dans l'optique d'approfondir ce baiser. C'était tellement agréable, de sentir cette douceur tiède contre ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux, heureux. Il voulut forcer l'entrée à sa bouche, jouer avec sa langue. N'en eut aucunement l'occasion. Severus le repoussa, hargneusement.

**« Sombre crétin ! »**

Siffla-t-il, dans un souffle.

Et de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Tout sourire, Harry regagna la Grande Salle. Au passage, il croisa Ginny qui courait en sens inverse. Il ne la reconnu que brièvement : Dumbledore n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte, avec sa malédiction. Il laissa échapper un rire léger. Et alors, une phrase lui revint. Il se souvint que Rogue avait mentionné qu'il fallait que ce soit un baiser « _consenti et non imposé_ ». Oh. Il n'avait pas du tout agit contre sa volonté, alors ! Peut-être qu'ils pourraient remettre ça, dans ce cas...


End file.
